


Wilting Petals

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blackmail, Father/Son Incest, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, M/M, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: There is a big ceremony today. Mokuba thinks that Seto is being officially adopted as a Kaiba, but Seto knows what it really is. It's a marriage ceremony, and what marriage can be complete without a consummation?





	Wilting Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).

> Gouzaburou is a monster~ Please make sure to read the tags! Gouzaburou is bad, bad man.

"Seto..."

That voice... That disgusting voice from that awful man.

Mokuba was smiling, however, from across the table as they ate their breakfast and Seto did his best to smile as he looked over his shoulder. "Yes, father?"

It took effort to keep the bile down every time he set eyes upon Gouzaburou.

"Eat up, we have a long day ahead of ourselves." A grin came over that face, a terrible, terrible grin. 

"Of course," Seto whispers, pushing his tsukemono around the bowl, ignoring his horse mackerel. He picked up his rice instead; that was easier to stomach these days, bland and soft in his mouth.

"Awww!" Mokuba whined and Seto's attention snapped back to him, eyes wide. "Are you sure I still can't go?" He pouted and Seto wanted to tell him to be quiet, to hush and never ask of this again.

Seto sat motionless, Gouzaburou's big, hot hand coming down to rest on his shoulder. "Haha..." Those fingers dug in and Seto tried not to wince. "Maybe once you're older, like Seto..."

Cold sweat broke out all over Seto's body. Would Gouzaburou really break his promise? Would he really do the same things to Mokuba that he was doing to him?

"F-father?" Seto looked up, trying to hide his fear, but Gouzaburou's smirk told him he did not hide it well. The lump in his throat would not be swallowed away, his voice cracking. "Father, I don't want to be late..."

"Heh..." Gouzaburou sneered, digging his blunt nails in before releasing him. "Worry not, my boy. Everything is planned out perfectly. Don't get ahead of yourself..."

The monster was turning to leave, but he grinned at Seto, the look in his eyes a terrible one, leaving Seto full of dread as the door clicked shut behind him.

It was only Seto and Mokuba in the dining room but Seto still felt terribly watched, his skin crawling. He was never alone in this place, not anymore. Seto's life was not his own, his body was not his own and Gouzaburou intended to take that a step further, to fully possess him...

Seto dreaded the end to this day.

"I'm so excited for you, Seto!" Mokuba beamed and Seto tried not to break out into tears. His little brother didn't know, it wasn't his fault... "You're finally being adopted! It's official, Seto!" He laughed some more, so happy, so content...

Mokuba was too young to understand that the adoption paperwork had been filed years ago, despite what Gouzaburou said. This was not an adoption ceremony...

No...

_'Maybe when you're older, like Seto...' _The words drifted through Seto’s mind again, over and over, in his head. He had to shut them out, he had to focus, and so he looked at Mokuba, watching as he ate happily.

If that...

Seto swallowed hard, going for the miso soup instead of the fish or rice. He was starving, but his stomach was in terrible knots.

If that monster went back on his word and tried to do this to Mokuba...

Seto would kill the bastard. He didn't know how, and he didn't care what happened to him, just so long as that bastard didn't lay one disgusting finger on Mokuba.

"It..." Seto set his empty soup bowl back down. Could he really stomach the fish? Gouzaburou said it was expensive, the finest money could buy… Or, was that another one of Gouzaburou’s lies? 

Could Seto really afford not to eat it? Gouzaburou was a vain man, quick to anger. Was it worth not eating it? Could he really take the chance to gamble with Gouzaburou’s temper today? 

He picked at it, taking a bite and swallowing without tasting. "It'll be boring, Mokuba, I promise you, you're not missing anything..."

"But it's still so exciting, big brother!" Seto managed a weak smile at Mokuba's excitement. Mokuba didn't know any better, how could he?

Night after night, Gouzaburou had come to Seto, sneaking in, touching him, telling him this was the price of his adoption. This was the price of Mokuba's safety.

Those hands on him, fingers inside of him...

Seto ate another bite, swallowing back acid and sick. These memories were not old enough to distort, too fresh in his mind.

That mouth on him, forcing him to get hard, forcing him to enjoy it... Seto didn't know what to do, he didn't understand the first time, when his body felt hot and he was jerking and convulsing, his heart pounding into his ears. Seto thought he might have been dying, and Gouzaburou laughed at him for his inexperience.

And then, Gouzaburou wanted the same in return. Vile, wretched man... Seto still remembered how he gagged the first time, taking Gouzaburou into his mouth, forced to swallow him entirely.

He had been sick on himself that night and Gouzaburou was angry with him for being so pathetic.

Seto finished the fish, going back to his rice in an attempt to keep from being ill and invoking Gouzaburou's ire.

Months of preparation, months of finding himself on his stomach, Gouzaburou's fingers inside of him… 

Gouzaburou said he was being kind, that he was getting Seto ready, for when they could finally wed, and be one.

“C'mon, Seto!" Mokuba looked at him, his big smile starting to fade into worry. "Aren't you happy? You get to be a Kaiba, officially!"

Seto sucked in a deep breath. "I'm..." He was what? Trying not to break down? Trying not to run away? No... Seto was just trying to hold it together, for his little brother. "I'm just nervous, that's all. Like you said, it's... It's a big event."

"Yeah..." Mokuba looked off for a moment. "I guess you have a point. I'll probably be just as nervous, when it's my turn!"

Seto forced the tsukemono into his mouth and tried not to gag on the sour taste and Mokuba's words. "Hopefully... that won't be necessary."

If Gouzaburou _ever_ laid a hand on Mokuba, like he had done to Seto… 

"Aww, c'mon Seto, I want to be a Kaiba, too!" He pouted and Seto finished off his breakfast, taking a drink of water and hoping his stomach would settle before it was time to leave.

"Shhh, Mokuba... I'll make sure you're safe and taken care of, okay?" He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, so curt. Mokuba looked at him with big, confused eyes and Seto knew he had to smile, just to keep Mokuba safe, to keep him from questioning. 

"O-okay, big brother..." Mokuba whispered, and though he was young, he was no fool, he suspected something and rightfully so. 

This was no adoption ceremony. This was no formal affair of adoption, of showing Seto off as the heir to the Kaiba family, no… 

It was a wedding ceremony and Gouzaburou intended to consummate the marriage this night.

~ ~ ~

_“You are of age now…”_

Night was falling, crows cawing loud from outside the thin walls of this place. How was it already nightfall? 

_“You are of age now…”_

It's what Gouzaburou had whispered to him, as they rode in the car together. Seto had responded by looking out the window, watching the city speed away in a blur, until they were deep in the mountains. 

_“You are of age now…”_

Seto had no idea where he was. There was just a temple, old and run down and he didn't want to think too hard about it. 

_“You are of age now…”_

He didn't want to think about anything. The day had been long, and now he sat in a darkening room, feeling cold and uneasy, on his knees as he waited. 

_“You are of age now…”_

Everything had been too quick for him to understand, his brain still trying to process the day, from being taken out into the middle of nowhere, to being ushered into a room and dressed in a kimono. Luxurious silks, of course, only the finest, shining and glossy in a way that only the best silk could. 

_“You are of age now…”_

He grit his teeth, fisting the kimono at his knees and unable to care if he wrinkled it. How long had he been waiting in this empty room? 

_“You are of age now…”_

Seto hissed through his teeth. Those words, over and over and over again, they played through his head. He knew what they meant. 

_“You are of age now…”_

If the bastard tried this with Mokuba in a few years, he would kill him. Seto knew he had no power right now, but... That would not always be the case. 

He would beat the monster at his own game, and he would take everything from him. Arrogance would be Gouzaburou's downfall and Seto just had to be patient... 

Just like the chess game he challenged Gouzaburou to, the man was so arrogant, so positive he couldn't lose to a child... 

Seto often wondered if he had made the right choice, on that day, but Mokuba was safe and happy now. 

That is all that ever mattered. 

The floorboards creaked and Seto's breath caught in his throat, his fingers trembling as the shouji opened slowly, catching in the runner slightly. 

What a nasty, run down place this was. 

Seto hated that for this, Gouzaburou turned to Japanese culture, rather than the Western world he had surrounded himself in. 

It didn't matter… 

"Come, Seto. You are of age now..." 

Again, those words... 

He tried not to sneer, he tried not to spit out that he was barely a teenager. 

Seto stood instead, bowing his head slightly as Gouzaburou waited for him. 

A marriage ceremony, how perverse… 

Seto could barely recall what had happened in the great hall of the temple, the words spoken were entirely foreign to him. Chanting and rituals he did not understand as he sat on his knees and chanced glances at Gouzaburou, finding him smirking and smug. 

Seto could still taste the bile that rose up as they were wed. The sake given to him, to seal the marriage did little to take the taste of disgust from his mouth. 

And now… 

Seto trembled with each step he took, the floor creaking and groaning under his weight, as slight as it was. That same smug smirk was on Gouzaburou's face as he held out his arm and waited for Seto to come to him. 

Disgusting… 

Where would he be led to next? The day had been one room after another. Rushed off from place to place, from one ceremony to the next. 

The people here, the ones that had dressed him, the ones that had performed the ceremony and poured the sake, they... Why did they do nothing to stop this? Didn't they know what was going on? 

Seto didn't dare to open his mouth as the smiling face of an older man had poured his sake, giving him the sakazuki and waiting with excitement for Seto to take his three sips. 

That heavy, hot hand came over Seto's shoulder and he was lead out of the room, into a lightless hallway. Everything was so dark and dusty in this place, the air thick in his lungs as he just tried to keep from dropping to his knees and screaming. 

Why… 

Why did he have to challenge this bastard to a chess match? 

It didn't matter and Seto swallowed his regrets as he was led out of the building, across stone steps and deeper into the cool, wet forest, to another place. A lamp was already lit and Gouzaburou led him into a room, with a single futon laid out. 

How had he even gotten to this point? Where did the rest of the day go… 

Seto just wanted to go back to breakfast, where Mokuba was smiling at him, happy. 

A firm nudge on his shoulder had him walking into this new room. The shouji slid shut and Seto let go of any ideas of escape. Mokuba needed him to be strong, Mokuba needed him to be brave, and so, he laid himself down on the futon, without even needing to be asked. 

Gouzaburou chuckled at that, standing over him, in his own kimono, his hakama gone now. "Your brother should thank you for being so kind..." 

Seto barely resisted the urge to look away. How dare this monster mention Mokuba. 

"I have your word that you'll never touch Mokuba?" Seto asked, laying down, exposed, but he felt his voice was strong, a dark inflection as he spoke. 

"Heh..." Gouzaburou just looked at him, that stupid grin on his face. "Why would I need Mokuba, when I have you? You're so much smarter, and I'm going to enjoy breaking you and molding you into my heir. My next generation of Kaiba... Dutiful and loyal to me, like any proper wife should be." 

Seto would endure, because it's what Mokuba needed. 

Gouzaburou finally moved and the candlelight flickered, distorting his shadow into something twisted. Maybe it was the true visage of this man's soul... A twisted, horrific thing, so full of greed and malice, a true monster. 

Seto didn't whimper when Gouzaburou put his hand on his knee, he didn't kick as his kimono was pulled open, he didn't even spit when he was forced to kiss the bastard. 

"Consider that the first kiss of our marriage..." Gouzaburou whispered against his cheek. 

Ah yes... Seto recalled now. They hadn't kissed, as was typical in a wedding ceremony. Did the people here not know what was going on, after all? Did they think this was an adoption ritual, just as Mokuba did...? 

That would be the safest thing for Gouzaburou, wouldn't it? 

Crafty bastard... 

Fine. Seto would learn from this. He would watch Gouzaburou carefully. As much as the man was a monster, he was smart and had gained his fortune through less than savory means. Seto would need to learn, if he was going to beat the bastard at his own game. 

Cool night air hit his thighs and Seto let himself gasp softly, exposed. He wore no underthings, at Gouzaburou's request. The woman that dressed him made a comment about that, hadn't she? She said it was unusual, but shrugged it off. 

He looked at Gouzaburou. There was no use in trying to ignore what was happening, not when there were dry fingers between his thighs. Seto was already starting to get hard, his cheeks flushed. 

He wanted to believe this was just like every other time, but he knew otherwise. This wouldn't be like when Gouzaburou would finger him or when Seto used his mouth to pleasure him. 

He hissed, grunting as a dry finger pushed in. Gouzaburou liked to do that to him, liked to threaten him with dry fingers and force him to open his thighs, like Seto wanted it. 

Seto obliged, lifting up the hem of his kimono, the obi still on, though it was feeling looser now. 

"Come morning, you will be a true Kaiba..." Gouzaburou whispered, leaning down for another kiss and Seto accepted it, because he had to. He hated that scratchy mustache. He hated kissing this monster, but did. He pressed his tongue against Gouzaburou's and even moaned, feeling harder, wanting to touch himself. 

Truly, he was becoming just as sick and twisted as Gouzaburou himself... 

He felt dazed as the kiss broke, panting slightly for air. Gouzaburou smiled at him, rubbing his thumb against Seto's cheek, in a twisted show of affection and endearment. 

Seto didn't even know what to think anymore. Seto couldn't even think anymore. Everything was buzzing in his head, his ears. Gouzaburou turned away and Seto's heart beat hard. Was he displeased, had Seto done something wrong? 

_Mokuba_... 

Was Mokuba at risk now? 

"Relax..." Gouzaburou whispered and Seto let out a long held breath. Something on the floor was pulled closer to them and Seto couldn't even turn his head to see what it was. "You know this part well enough, don't you, Seto?" 

Gouzaburou's fingers were slick now, glistening in the flickering light of the paper lamp. He parted his thighs, lifting his knees up and Gouzaburou let out a sound of pleasure. 

It churned Seto's stomach. Though, Seto wasn't sure if he was more disgusted with himself or Gouzaburou. 

His cock ached to be touched, trained to enjoy this, despite whatever he thought about this act. Gouzaburou had forced him to enjoy it so many times now... 

A slicked finger rubbed over his hole and Seto stretched his neck back, turning his head away as it pushed in. He gasped, biting down on his lip as a second finger joined the first. 

"How easily you take my fingers now. Remember the first time I used my fingers? You cried..." Gouzaburou chuckled, a deep, disgusting rumble. "I told you, didn't I? I told you if you didn't fight me, you would enjoy it, isn't that right, Seto?" 

"Y-yes, f-father..." Seto clenched his eyes shut, trying not to cry now. It still hurt, it burned and stung and he was stretched. He had only learned to keep his emotions in check better, since that first night. 

"Father...?" Gouzaburou whispered, a dangerous sound, boarding on a hiss and Seto snapped his head up, looking at him. "We are wed now, are we not?" 

"I-I don't understand..." Seto swallowed hard, his heart beating fast, threatening to overwhelm him, to cause him to pass out. Gouzaburou always wanted him to call him father, why was the game changed now? 

"Haha..." Gouzaburou pushed his fingers in deeper, wriggling them and Seto keened, fisting the bedding with white knuckles. "I do so enjoy when you call me father, Seto... But for tonight, perhaps you should call me _husband_." 

Seto's breath caught in his chest, his face feeling hot as he tried to control the pounding of his heart. "H-husband," he forced himself to say. His life was not his own… 

Everything about Gouzaburou was a perverse, distorted show. 

Gouzaburou smiled, those sharp, overly white teeth almost glowing in the yellowed light of the night. "Good... It's a nice sound, coming from your lips." 

Seto gasped, Gouzaburou pushing into him hard now with his fingers, fucking him open and forcing all manner of noises from him. It was too much, his head spinning as pleasure wracked through him. An overwhelming wave crashed through him and he felt himself slipping, back arching as he spilled, clenching hard around Gouzaburou's fingers, over and over again, making the bastard chuckle in amusement at him. 

He couldn't stop himself from jerking and coming all over his kimono, staining it white as he groaned and twitched. Tears were welling in the corners of his eyes, stinging as he fought to breath. 

"Ah... Seto..." Gouzaburou spoke in such a soft voice. "Just like a virgin bride." 

Seto didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, he just fought to breathe, fought to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. 

He was barely coherent as he felt a third finger pushing into him. A groan escaped his lips and he wasn't sure if his cock was soft or hard. His fingers tingled, his lips felt swollen, and he mewled. 

Gouzaburou rarely used three fingers on him, something about keeping him tight for their wedding night. A sob broke free of his throat and he pressed his palm to his temple. His head was throbbing, his toes curled as those fingers pushed deeper into him. 

He gasped, and then Gouzaburou was moving back, moving away from him, pulling his fingers free of Seto. 

"Look at me..." Gouzaburou said, a hint of threat in his voice and Seto took a deep breath, swallowing hard before he forced his eyes open. The man's face was clouded in shadow, the light flickering wildly. 

He was a beast, intent on devouring Seto. 

No… 

Gouzaburou was just a man. A cruel, dangerous, twisted man. There were no monsters here, just a vile man with vile inclinations. 

Seto didn't care, his knees pushed up to his chest, exposed. He pressed the heel of his palm into his temple harder, resisting the urge to hiss or kick or scream. Gouzaburou knew, he must have known just how much Seto hated this. No matter if his body responded the way Gouzaburou wished it to. No matter if Seto writhed and arched and cried out so softly with panting breaths... 

Seto hated this man, with every fibre of his being and he chose to endure this pain, this humiliation, all for Mokuba. 

Gouzaburou was stroking himself but Seto didn't look, the sounds lewd, squelching. It was sickening. Sadistic, cruel, vile man… 

Seto forced his trembling thighs to stay open as Gouzaburou moved closer to him, no matter how his body wanted to close up, no matter how he wanted to curl into a ball and scream. A big hand rested on one of Seto's knees, forcing him to stay that way as he positioned himself, stroking his cock some more as the head nudged against Seto's hole. 

Curse his body for twitching, curse his breath for hitching softly as he felt the pressure growing, pushing into him, stretching his already sore hole. 

Gouzaburou shifted again, grunting and Seto let his eyes drift shut, thinking only of Mokuba as he was penetrated. 

It hurt, Seto could scarcely breathe, he could barely keep from crying out, but _Mokuba_... Only for Mokuba could he endure this. 

Gouzaburou pulled back, the head catching on his ring of muscle and Seto grit his teeth, his jaw set tight. It was quiet for a moment, still, only Gouzaburou breathing hard as Seto held his breath until he could no longer, and then Gouzaburou pushed into him hard. 

Seto's eyes opened, his back arched and he felt a terrible sound ripped from his throat. 

Everything was raw, Gouzaburou over him, breathing on his face and Seto just tried not to be sick, like the first time when he had been forced to suck Gouzaburou's cock. Bitterness welled up from deep, the taste stinging at the back of his throat as Gouzaburou began to move.

He was slow at first, a small mercy, and Seto chanced opening his eyes. The bastard was panting, his cheeks red, mouth hanging open. 

A vindictive smile came across Seto's lips and he clenched around Gouzaburou, moaning softly even as it hurt. Always a show for this man. Pain throbbed through Seto from where he was connected with Gouzaburou. A sickening notion, connected with this abusive, manipulative monster... 

He reached down, taking his cock in hand. He was hard and just tried to focus on himself. All that mattered was getting through this... 

He thought of Mokuba instead. Sweet, innocent Mokuba. He would endure any pain or humiliation, just to keep Mokuba safe. 

He would commit any act, just for Mokuba... 

Gouzaburou pulled back and Seto was thankful he took his disgustingly hot breath with him. Seto grunted as he was pulled up on Gouzaburou's thighs. 

The pain began in earnest, then. It was just desperate pounding and Seto didn't try to stop himself from crying out. He let out every sound, just to drown out Gouzaburou's own noises. He focused on himself, his cock in hand, jerking fast as he felt a knot building up low in his gut. 

He was close, but then, so was Gouzaburou. That sound he made, a high pitched keening. Seto chanced opening one eye, looking up at the bastard, the man that wore the skin of a monster... 

The light flicked rapidly, Gouzaburou slapping into Seto harder, harder, harder. 

Seto arched, digging his free hand into the bedding. His chest felt hot, his nipples sensitive as they rubbed against the smooth silk of the under kimono. He knew his cheeks must have been bright and pink as his ears buzzed and rang. 

"Say it!" Gouzaburou yelled at him. 

He swallowed hard, words threatening to come out, words he didn't want to say. "_H-husband_!" Seto gasped, over and over again and Gouzaburou moved faster, harder. "Please!" 

Seto wanted to bite his tongue off, but then where would Mokuba be left? 

Seto sobbed and whispered _husband_ over and over again until he could no longer, giving a choked off cry as he felt himself coming again. Hot stickiness shot over his fist, he clenched down on Gouzaburou, hard, his hole stretched and burning as Gouzaburou pounded into him harder. "Husband!" 

Gouzaburou let out a harsh groan, grunting as he buried himself one last time and Seto felt it, the throbbing of Gouzaburou's cock as he spilled. Fingers dug into Seto's hips, keeping him in place and Seto knew he would wear bruises from it. 

The lamp blew out and Seto was left in the mercy of darkness. There was harsh breathing, not just his own and he whimpered as Gouzaburou pulled out. His thighs were sticky, his hole throbbed. He wondered if he had torn and bled onto the bedding... 

Isn't that what happened during a wedding night? 

He rolled onto his side, letting the kimono cover his trembling legs. He was crying and he knew that Gouzaburou could hear his barely contained sobs. 

"You came twice, and still you cry... Selfish brat," Gouzaburou hissed out at him, but he laid down behind Seto and pulled up the futon cover. 

"Thank you, _husband_," Seto forced himself to say. Everything was a production with Gouzaburou, a show to stroke his ego. 

Seto could learn to put on a show for the bastard. He had already learned to give Gouzaburou the depraved pleasure he demanded and Seto could learn to be Gouzaburou’s so-called wife, too. It didn’t matter, it didn’t matter, any game that Gouzaburou wanted to play, Seto would learn it and play it better, all to keep Mokuba safe. 


End file.
